A Fiance for Fred
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Pretending to be engaged wasn't exactly what Fred had in mind, but to get an unwanted admirer off his back he'll do whatever's necessary. Even if it means playing nice with someone he despises. This story was requested by pyromania101.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>A pale hand reached out from under a dark red silk sheet, groping around blindly for something on the small table that sat next to the king-sized bed. Fingers danced across several pieces of paper as well as a cell phone before coming to rest on top of an antique clock covered in golden flowers and swirls. Grabbing it from the side, the hand retreated back under the blankets with the clock in tow.<p>

Several seconds passed with no other signs of movement until finally the sheet was pulled down to reveal a head of slightly shaggy black hair, which lead to a young feminine looking face that could've belonged to either a man or a woman. The owner of said hair yawned as he held the clock up to his eyes and squinted at the numbers, and then gently placed the clock back down on the table as he moved to sit up.

Stretching his arms above his head, he was about to stand when a soft knock sounded on his door. "Enter." He called out, watching as a well dressed maid walked in carrying towels, followed soon after by a silvery haired elderly man wearing one of the finest suits to be found on Heifong.

"Young Master." The elderly man began. "I've brought your schedule for the day as well as some breakfast if you're interested." Setting the tray of food down on the stand next to the door, he clasped his glove covered hands behind his back.

"Not now Henry." The man replied, finally standing up as the maid retreated from the room empty handed. "I'm not in the mood for anything this morning. Perhaps I'll have an early lunch." Seeing Henry nod, he continued. "And how many times have I told you to call me Fred. You are not, nor will you ever be considered part of the help. You know how much you mean to this family."

"It wouldn't be proper Young Master." Henry said with a shake of his head. "I am your personal servant and as such I refuse to be so informal with you. It just wouldn't be right sir."

Rolling his eyes with a sigh, Fred pulled on the blue silk robe lying across the chair that sat next to his bed. "As you wish. Now, you mentioned something about my schedule for the day. Anything interesting I should know about?"

Henry glanced at the small list he'd had in his hands before replying. "It appears not sir. You have a meeting with the Space Foundation at ten, they wish to discuss the donation you're planning on giving them next month, and then a meeting with Mr. Jones about the shipment of machinery you ordered last week, there was talk about needing another few days to acquire what you requested. After that it's lunch at the club, followed by your dance lessons at two and a meeting with the President of the Hospital at three-thirty."

"Booooring." Fred said dismissively as he made his way to the large closet that lined the entire west wall of his room. Stepping into the space that was big enough to house a tailor and all his equipment, he began to browse through the thousands of articles of clothing that hung there. "I wish Gene was still here, at least then I'd have something fun to do today." He said, making his way towards the section of green shirts. "But alas, I suppose I'll just have to suffer through the day without my darling little redhead."

"Speaking of the Captain of the Outlaw Star." Henry cut in. "There was a message received from him regarding the weapons you gave him in return for their help with the Reiko Ando incident. Apparently several of the missiles were duds and he's demanding replacements at once. Shall I have the new items ordered sir?"

"No." Fred replied without hesitation. "While I appreciate everything they did for me, preventing that Amazonian woman from winning the tournament and all, I made no guarantees that the weapons he chose would all be in fine working order. Besides, I gave him a great discount so I really don't see why he's complaining about it anyway. A few missiles is no big deal, he fires hundreds of them off at once."

Henry nodded. "Very good sir, I'll let them know your answer at once." Turning to leave, he stopped as he suddenly remembered something. "I almost forgot. As you know, Miss Cecile is leaving on vacation today for a month so you'll have a new maid starting this evening. The agency will be sending her over before supper so Mrs. Matrin may acquaint her with the schedule and get her settled in before she begins serving you for the night."

"Very good. Now please see to the car, I'd like to get a bit of shopping done before I'm forced to sit through all these dull meetings." Fred said, walking out of the closet with a dark green button up shirt and a pair of grey slacks draped over his arm. "I'll be out in twenty minutes; inform the driver that I'll wish to leave then."

"It will be done. Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

Shaking his head, Fred made his way to the attached bathroom located on the opposite wall of his closet. "No, that will be all Henry."

With a bow of his head Henry left the room, closing the door on his way out.

Stepping into the bathroom, Fred placed his clothes on the table behind the door and grabbed one of the new towels that had just been delivered out of the linen closet next to the sink. From there he headed over to the shower that took up the far left wall, opposite the giant Jacuzzi tub, and turned the spray on full blast. "I do hope the new girl knows what she's doing." He muttered to himself as he proceeded to strip and enter the scalding water. "I detest incompetent help."

Exactly twenty minutes later Fred arrived at the garage and stopped next to a sleek black vehicle. It was a very expensive foreign model, but he'd fallen in love with the look of it and had ordered three direct from the manufacturer. They were an early birthday present for himself. "Good morning Johnson." Fred said to the tall, tanned man with blue hair and cat ears perched atop his head that was holding open the door for him. "I see that new wax you requested has done wonders for my baby's shine. My image is reflected perfectly off the side."

Johnson bowed his head politely as Fred slid into the car. "That it does sir." Closing the door, he straightened out his black suit and hat before making his way to the front of the car and taking a seat behind the wheel. Glancing into the rearview mirror, he caught Fred's eye. "Where shall we be heading to today sir?" He asked curiously.

Fred tapped his chin in thought as he sat back against the plush seats and got comfortable. "I was thinking that new boutique off main street, you know, the one they put in place of that old factory. I hear they have excellent material there and fabulous shoes."

"Very good sir."

As the car began to move, Fred turned his head and looked out the window at the blue sky that had just appeared overhead. "I wonder where you are right now darling." He said wistfully as Johnson turned them onto the street.

o o o o o

It was well after dinnertime when Johnson pulled back into the garage. Climbing out of the car, he held open the back door and waited for Fred to get out before closing the door and walking over to the rack of keys by the entrance to the house. Hanging the keys on the fourth hook, he removed his hat on the way to his quarters.

Fred stretched his arms above his head and winced as his back popped. Rubbing the now sore spot on his lower left side, he half limped out of the garage and headed into the kitchen through the side door. Bypassing the cooks who were cleaning up their dishes and the large banquet table where a place was already set for him, Fred continued on to his room.

Henry was standing right outside the door to Fred's room and he pushed it open when he saw his charge make his way up the stairs. "Good evening Young Master." He said with a bow. "And how was your day?"

"Dreadful." Fred replied with a whine as he walked into his bedroom. "I was forced to sit through those boring meetings for hours on end, they couldn't get my lunch order right and I had to suffer through _normal_ food, and there was a substitute dance instructor who didn't know her left foot from her right. It was absolutely awful, I'm surprised I survived it."

Biting his lip to prevent a smile from forming, Henry tried his best to look apologetic as he spoke. While he loved the Young Master dearly, sometimes he was just too much. "Sorry to hear that sir. Would you like your supper brought up to you after your bath?"

Removing his jacket and tossing it on the floor for the maid to deal with later, Fred began unbuttoning his shirt on the way to the bathroom. "I suppose." He said with a dramatic sigh. "Oh, and do tell the new girl that my room is to be spotless by the time I get out." Dropping the shirt on the ground as well, he moved on to his slacks.

"It will be done sir. Anything else you require?"

Fred shook his head as he disappeared into the bathroom. "No, that'll be all Henry. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night sir, and pleasant dreams." Henry said with a bow. Waiting until the door to the bathroom closed, he turned around and made his way to the servants' wing to do as the Young Master requested. "Now what was that young woman's name again?" He muttered to himself as he turned down a long hallway. "Renge, Renka, Reinta…"

While Henry was on his way to find his new maid, Fred was just slipping into his luxurious bubble bath. Sinking deeper into the water, he came to a stop when everything but his head was completely covered by the iridescent bubbles. Releasing a sigh of contentment, he closed his eyes and began to hum a melody that the world renowned composer Franz Hiech had written especially for him. He'd asked for something for his birthday, and being as he'd just donated a new opera house to the composer's hometown, the man was only too happy to oblige.

It was a relatively short piece, only about two minutes long, but it was so beautifully done that it had brought tears to Fred's eyes the first time he'd heard it. He had every intention of playing the song at his wedding…just as soon as Gene agreed to his marriage proposal that is.

With his mind filled with thoughts of his lovely redheaded obsession, a smile formed on Fred's face and he giggled like a little girl who'd just gotten a flower from her longtime crush. First he thought about where he'd send the annoying women who always hung around Gene, some place far away no doubt, and then he moved on to planning the wedding. "Jim would make the cutest ring-bearer/flower-girl ever!" He squealed in delight as an image of the young mechanic with flowers in his hair popped into his head. "And Gene would look so handsome in a white tuxedo, it would really make that gorgeous hair of his stand out."

From there his thoughts moved to where they'd live and how many children they'd adopt, he was thinking three, two girls and a boy, but really he was fine with whatever Gene wanted. "I really do want a daughter though, preferably with red hair just like my darling."

He laid there in the water contemplating different names for the children he had yet to adopt until the water became uncomfortably cold. Standing up, Fred shivered slightly as he pulled on the thick robe hanging from a hook next to the tub. Tying it tightly around his waist, he released the water and headed back into his room. He spotted his new maid, a tall, well built woman, grabbing his clothes off the floor and wadding them into a ball and he practically screeched in anger. "How dare you do that to my clothes! Do you have any idea how much those cost?"

The woman looked up and Fred's eyes widened in shock as the long brown hair parted to reveal a very familiar face. "Y-Y-YOU!" He cried out. "What are you doing here you crazy Amazon woman?" Without giving her time to answer, he continued screaming. "HENRY! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Seconds later the doors were thrust open and Henry came running in with a sword in his hand. "What is it Sir?" He asked, eyes darting around for any sign of danger. Seeing nothing other than the new maid and the Young Master, he slowly lowered his arm.

"What are you doing, get this _thing_ out of here!" Fred wailed, pointing his finger at the maid. "Use your sword if you have to, I don't care, just remove her from my room at once!"

Looking from Fred to the maid and then back again, Henry shook his head in confusion. "Young Master, perhaps you'd better explain to me just what in the world is going on here."

"Do you not know who this woman is?" Fred demanded.

"Of course I do, she's your temporary maid. Mrs. Matrin brought her here a few hours ago." Henry replied. He'd relayed a message to her only a little while ago, though he hadn't actually met the woman yet "What seems to be the problem?"

"The problem." Fred said in annoyance. "Is that this _beast_ of a woman should not be allowed anywhere near me. Do you not remember what she tried to do to me?"

Taking a good look at the rather large woman who was standing stock still, several rolled up articles of clothing in her hand, Henry finally realized exactly what it was the Young Master was talking about. "Ah, Miss Reiko. It's lovely to see you again dear. Everything going well I hope."

"Yes, thank you." Reiko replied with a smile.

Fred watched the interaction with an uncomprehending look on his face. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you being so nice to her? She's evil! Get her off my property this instant!"

Rubbing his ears, Henry turned to face the fuming man he'd watched over since birth. "You will watch your tongue sir." He said shortly. "That's no way to talk to a lady, help or not."

"But…" Fred began only to be cut off before he could continue.

"No buts sir. Miss Reiko hasn't done anything wrong, be it now or in the past. Don't forget that you were the one to make the terms for the arrangement to begin with, she merely tried to win and take your hand in marriage. No one can fault her for that. And as for your behavior, I'm ashamed of you." Henry admonished. "She has done nothing to you since arriving and you will refrain from treating her badly or I will see to it that you're forced to do all the cleaning for a week."

Fred took several steps back with a gasp. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Henry said, narrowing his eyes slightly to show he meant business. When Fred turned his back on them and began to mutter darkly to himself, Henry moved his attention back to Reiko. "I do hope he hasn't upset you too badly."

"No. I mean I expected him to have some kind of reaction when he saw me, I just didn't think he'd be so harsh. I guess he really does hate me." Reiko finished, a tear making its way down her cheek.

"I wouldn't say that my dear." Henry consoled. "The Young Master only gets really worked up over people he cares about. I'm sure somewhere in that warped heart of his he cares for you very deeply, otherwise he would've ignored you completely."

Reiko's eyes lit up and she clutched her heart happily. "You mean there's still a chance he may marry me?"

Glancing over at Fred, who was now sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees and moping, Henry sighed. "Anything's possible I suppose, but don't get your hopes up. The Young Master still has his heart set on Gene Starwind."

"Then I'll just have to do my best to show Fred how much I love him!" Reiko said enthusiastically. Dropping to the floor, she started grabbing clothes and throwing them into a pile.

Rubbing his forehead, Henry groaned. "Why do I get the feeling that the next few weeks are going to be miserable." He muttered to himself as he turned around and headed back to his room. And then pausing, he smiled. "On the bright side, at least it should be rather entertaining." There was the sound of something crashing against a wall and he groaned. "Perhaps a little too exciting it seems." Shaking his head, Henry continued on his way. They'd figure things out for themselves…either that or he'd have to call for an ambulance in the morning.

Fred couldn't believe the nerve of Henry, letting the obsessed woman stay like that. The man was supposed to be on his side, but apparently he'd have to have a chat with him later and remind the old timer of his place. Right after he figured out a way of removing the Champion fighter from his room. Eyeing the larger woman as she pulled his clothes off the ground, Fred narrowed his eyes. "You're wrinkling my wardrobe, cease that at once." He ordered. "And watch where you step, that rug costs more than you'll make in a lifetime and I don't want your filthy feet traipsing all over it."

"How would you know what I make?" Reiko shot back, his haughty tone finally getting to her.

"I know everything there is to know about you, right down to the heart shaped birthmark on your lower back. I had my people check you out as soon as you started winning those tournaments." Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And despite your record wins, your net worth is pitiful. You really need to get someone to manage your money better. I'll give you the number of my banker in the morning and he'll set you up with somebody." Then realizing who he was talking to, his whole demeanor changed. "Get back to work, and stay away from my underwear drawer or I'll make sure you disappear…permanently." Turning his back to her once more, Fred walked over to the desk he had near his bed and sat down. Grabbing a stack of papers, he set to work, steadfastly ignoring the other occupant in the room.

Reiko rolled her eyes at the order, but followed it all the same. This time though, when she picked up a blue shirt, she made sure to hold it gently and not wad it up like before. Moving on to the next pile of clothes, she finished her job and left the room without a word. Leaning up against the wall just outside the door, her shoulders sagged and she sighed heavily. "Why I love that man I'll never know. He can be such a jerk sometimes." She grumbled, pushing herself up and carrying the large pile of clothes in her arms down the hall towards the laundry room.

Dropping the clothes into the basket she'd been told was for Fred, Reiko decided to call it a night. There really was no point in trying to clean the room while he was moping around inside anyway. Making her way to the staff's quarters, she found her room and stepped inside. It was modest compared to the rest of the rooms in the place, but still huge by her standards, and she couldn't wait to curl up on the bed for the night.

Not even bothering to change, the black slacks and white button up shirt she was wearing were actually quite comfortable, she fell onto the bed and was asleep in seconds.

o o o o o

No matter how hard he tried, Fred couldn't seem to concentrate on his work. Every time he heard a noise he had to force himself to not turn around and it was starting to get on his nerves. Okay, so the woman wasn't all _that_ bad really, but her constant professions of love and whatnot were so annoying, and frankly he'd rather not be forced to deal with them. That's why he'd hired Gene to beat her in the first place, so she'd lose and no longer feel the need to bother him. His plan hadn't turned out quite the way he'd wanted it to and instead she'd become even more clingy, so he'd fled and vowed to never go anywhere near her again.

So what does Henry do, allow the woman to work in…_his_…house! As his maid! Now he'd be stuck with her for the next month and he was already near his breaking point. If he survived it'd be a miracle.

Hearing the door close, he breathed a sigh of relief and threw the papers down on the desk. "Finally." He muttered. Standing up, he walked over to the door and made sure the lock was engaged before tossing his robe onto the chair and slipping under his covers. "Maybe I'll get lucky and this'll all have been a bad dream."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>The next morning Fred was jolted awake by the sound of dishes crashing to the floor. Jumping up, he looked around the room in search of the noise and nearly growled when he saw Reiko hurriedly picking up a cup and saucer off the floor. Her clothes were slightly wrinkly and he made a mental note to have Henry talk to her later about proper uniform care. "Could you be any more of a klutz?" He asked annoyed. "First you try to ruin my clothes and now you destroy my carpet as well. I'm going to start charging you for the damages if you don't get things under control."<p>

"Y-yes, s-sorry sir." Reiko stuttered apologetically, her eyes never leaving the floor. Instead she hurriedly set the dishes down on the cart she'd brought in with her and turned to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Freezing, Reiko flinched. "T-to get you more tea."

Narrowing his eyes, Fred crossed his arms and stared at the large woman's back for several seconds before speaking. "Is something wrong? You seem…different today. Less mouthy and more, timid. What happened?"

"Nothing sir, I just…well…" Reiko wrung her hands together nervously.

"Out with it."

"It's your state of…well, undress, sir." She finally replied before bolting out of the room.

Fred scratched his head curiously, he would've thought she'd enjoy seeing him shirtless, and then looked down to see what could've possibly bothered her so much. Seeing the sheet dipped below his waist, his eyes widened and he nearly screamed in shock. Apparently when he'd sat up his blanket had shifted a bit farther than he'd anticipated and he was showing off far more skin than could be deemed appropriate. "Oh my god!" He cried, pulling the sheet up to his chin and wishing the ground would swallow him up.

Just outside the room Henry, who'd stopped by to check on his charge and inform him of the schedule for the day, began to chuckle quietly. "What a way to start the day." He said to no one in particular. Shaking his head, he straightened his jacket and stepped through the door. "Good morning Young Master."

"Good? What can possibly be good about it?" Fred demanded, making sure to keep the sheet tucked tightly under his chin. "I nearly flashed the one woman in the whole world I _never_ want to see me naked! And you think it's a _good_ morning? I'd say it's a pretty damn awful day!"

"It's doubtful she'll report you to the authorities so I wouldn't worry about it." Henry said calmly. "Now, about today's lineup. You've got an early lunch with the son of that wealthy client of yours. Do try to play nice with the boy; you know his father sends a lot of business your way. After that you're due at the courthouse for a meeting with Judge Mathews, you're supposed to donate money to his family's charity and he'd like to discuss the details with you, and then it's onto the theater for the opening show of your production company's newest opera."

Eyeing Fred who had begun gnawing on his sheet, Henry rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"She'll never leave me alone now; I'm stuck with her for life!" Fred whined pitifully. "What am I going to do?"

"Sir? Are you even listening to me? Sir?" Henry asked, moving forward and waving his hand in front of the young man's face.

"Of course I am." Fred snapped. "But right now I don't care about any of those silly meetings. I'm having a crisis here in case you haven't noticed."

Snorting, Henry shook his head. "Now you're just being childish. Get up and get dressed, you have a schedule to keep and I'll not have you being late." When Fred continued to sit there pouting, he grabbed the robe off the chair and tossed it at the man's head. "I'm serious, get dressed or I'll be forced to drag your butt out of bed myself." Taking several steps back, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Move it."

"Fine…slave driver." Fred muttered under his breath, pulling the robe over his shoulder and tying it at his waist. Standing up, he made his way to the closet and paused. "Wait a second, did you say I have brunch with Smelly?"

Henry sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call the young man that, it's very rude."

"As if I care, that guy gives me the creeps. He's always hanging all over me and trying to get me to go out with him. He's such a pervert." Fred called out as he disappeared amongst his clothes.

"Pot calling the kettle black." Henry mumbled to himself before replying. "Be that as it may, you're still going."

"I don't want to."

Rolling his eyes, Henry replied. "I don't care, you're going. You can't afford to make young mister Scott Melvin angry or his father may go elsewhere for his supplies. Besides, it's only one meal, I'm sure you can survive that long in his company."

"It's never just one meal with that man." Fred said with a snort, straightening his dark red shirt and black pants as he came out of the closet. "He always keeps bugging me until I agree to meet with him again, and if I don't he won't leave me alone. It's exhausting trying to stay away from him."

"You know, you could always pretend to be engaged and that would get him off your back. There's no way a man of his stature would ever pursue a taken man, it would ruin his family's image." Henry offered jokingly.

Pursing his lips in thought, Fred grinned widely. "That's a brilliant idea Henry!" He exclaimed. "I'll phone Gene at once! I'm sure he'd love to help me out, in exchange for a great deal on more missiles of course." Haphazardly tucking his shirt into his immaculately pressed slacks, he skipped over to the phone on his nightstand. Flipping it open, he hit the first speed dial button and placed it to his ear.

One ring, then two, and finally three went by, and he began to tap his foot impatiently. "Pick up Gene, I know you're there." Four rings later and there was still nothing so he closed the phone and dropped it back on the table with a frown. "I guess I'll just have to use the ship's communication to get in touch with him. Such a bother."

When Fred started walking towards the door, Henry cleared his throat. "Young Master, you do know that Gene is on his way to the Galactic Leyline now, do you not?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Fred asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If the Outlaw Star is currently many weeks away with no definite time of return, how, pray tell, do you plan on using Gene Starwind as you fiancé?" Henry questioned back. "It you truly plan on going through with this façade of yours, you'll need to keep up appearances and be seen doing couple-y things with your fiancé. You cannot simply claim to be engaged to someone who's not around; the press will have a field day. Not to mention you'll be required to show off you fiancé at the gallery opening this coming weekend once word of this spreads."

"Damn, your right. I didn't think of that. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to pay someone to go out with me then." Fred said with a shrug. "There are plenty of men out there who're looking to make some easy cash."

Henry was about to comment about the dangers of hiring a random stranger when Reiko came back in with another tray in her hands. Watching as she set it down on the cart she'd left against the wall, he suddenly had a genius idea. "Miss Reiko, I have a proposition for you." He said, stopping her retreat from the room. "How would you like to pretend to be the Young Master's fiancé for the remainder of the time you're here?"

"Y-You must be joking!" Fred sputtered. "There's no way I'd ever agree to that, are you insane?"

Ignoring the man's outburst, he looked at Reiko questioningly. "Well, what do you think?" Henry asked again. "Is that something you'd be willing to do?"

Reiko's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, nodding her head up and down excitedly. "I'd love to!" Then glancing over at Fred, her shoulders drooped and she sighed. "But it doesn't appear as though he's too thrilled with the idea."

"And why would I be?" Fred demanded. "I didn't want you here in the first place. What makes you think I'd be willing to pretend you were my fiancé?"

"Now, now Young Master. Think this through before you decide." Henry cut in. "She's already living here for the next few weeks so you don't have to worry about protecting an outside person. She's already being paid; all you have to do is give her a slight raise…and get her a wardrobe to fit her new position. And on top of that, she's a woman."

Fred looked at Henry like he was an idiot. "Or course she is, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"When Mr. Melvin finds out that not only are you engaged, but engaged to a woman, I believe he'll give up on you completely. He'll likely believe you're straight and move on to some other man." Henry explained. "At least that's the idea."

"That's brilliant!" Fred said, walking over to Reiko and holding out his hand. "Will you, Miss Reiko, do me the honor of being my temporary pretend fiancé?" Bowing his head, he held out his hand.

Looking from Fred to Henry, who smiled and nodded his head, Reiko beamed. "Absolutely!"

"Alright, now the first thing we must do is go shopping. No fiancé of mine will be dressed in anything other than the finest materials Heifong has to offer." Fred said in a businesslike tone. "After that we must do something with this hair of yours, and you'll need some makeup as well. Oh, and proper etiquette lessons too. I won't have you acting like some kind of _barbarian_ when we go out." Pulling her by the hand, he drug her out of the room behind him and they both headed off towards the garage.

Henry watched the pair leave with a smile on his face. He'd meant his original comment as a joke, but seeing how the two interacted, he was glad he'd pushed them together like that. "She'll be good for the Young Master." He said with a nod. "Perhaps he'll finally grow up and stop acting like a child all the time." Grabbing the cart from next to the wall, he rolled it out of the room to take it back to the kitchen.

o o o o o

"Look." Fred said, holding the door to the car open like a gentleman and sliding in the backseat after her. "I'm going to lay down some ground rules here so you don't get the wrong idea. First of all, this is only pretend. I can't stress that enough. No matter how I may act or what you feel, this is simply a business deal and nothing more. When the contract's up you'll leave me alone forever, is that understood?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "Second, you are not to mention that this is pretend to anyone. As far as the rest of the world is concerned we've been engaged for a few weeks, ever since you got here from…wherever. I really don't care about back-story, make up what you wish, just make it believable and be sure you remember it. You'll be in charge of telling everyone how we met, our wedding plans, etc., etc., etc. And third, while we are in public we must act like a couple so there will be hand holding, hugging and the occasional peck on the cheek. You are not to initiate any physical contact, I will decide what and when we touch. I think that's about it for now, do you have all that?"

Head spinning, Reiko could do nothing but nod as she tried to process everything he'd said. A part of her said this was a _really_ bad idea, getting closer to him would only make leaving even harder, but the other, larger part, was screaming to take any form of contact she could get with the man. Looking over at Fred, she smiled softly. Whatever the outcome, she wasn't going to give this opportunity up.

Fred rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "This is going to be a really long day." He muttered to himself before nodding at the driver to signal it was time to leave. It occurred to the man when they pulled out onto the street that there were probably much easier ways of dealing with the situation than creating a fake engagement with a woman he couldn't even stand, but Henry had made such a convincing argument he hadn't even thought to argue with the older man until it was too late. Leaning back in the seat, he closed his eyes and resigned himself to the hell he'd agreed to.

The car was silent for the remainder of the trip until they reached the large shopping mall in the middle of Heifong's shopping district. Not waiting for his driver, Fred climbed out of the car and tapped his chin in thought as he glanced at the entrance sign filled with designer names. "I suppose we really should start from the top and go from there." He said, turning and holding out his hand. When Reiko took it, he pulled gently and then turned to face the driver. "Johnson, we'll meet you back here at half past ten. That should be plenty enough time for us to make it across town to Marciano's for my lunch meeting." Without waiting for a reply, he proceeded to drag Reiko off into the mall.

o o o o o

A little under two hours later Fred walked out of the mall and stretched his arms above his head. "Man, that was exhausting." He said, covering a yawn behind his hand. "But I think you're finally ready to be seen in public with me." Not hearing a response, he glanced over his shoulder curiously. "Reiko, stop hiding behind that pillar and get over here. You're going to ruin that fabulous outfit I just bought for you."

Poking her head out, Reiko glanced around nervously before slowly stepping out into the open. Running a hand through her newly styled and highlighted hair, she tugged at the loose sleeve on her lavender blouse and ducked her head sheepishly to stare at the toes of her shiny stiletto heels that were covered by the hem of her black fitted slacks.

Fred rolled his eyes impatiently. "If you're going to be my fiancé, you need to act like it. Keep your head up and stop fidgeting." He said, walking over and raising her chin up with the tip of his finger. "Never look down to anyone. You're better than that." And with that he turned on his heel and headed over to the car that had just pulled up next to the curb.

Staring after the man in shock, that was the first truly nice thing he'd said to her since she'd arrived, Reiko beamed, and then promptly scurried over to the car before Fred could grow impatient with her. Since the door was already open, she slipped inside and settled into her seat. She had to admit the man did have quite the eye for fashion, the clothes looked amazing on her, and she couldn't wait to wear that gown he'd bought for the gallery opening he was taking her to that weekend.

Climbing in, Fred noticed the dazed look on Reiko's face and shook his head. He almost felt sorry for the poor girl, she really had no idea what she was getting herself into, almost. Checking the clock on the dash, he nodded at Johnson when he met his eyes in the review mirror. Biting his lip to keep from grinning maniacally, he nearly bounced up and down in his seat. If all went according to plan, and really, when didn't things work out perfectly for Fred Luo, soon he'd be rid of not only the affections of Smelly, but also the woman next to him.

Someone as uncouth as a professional fighter wouldn't have the slightest idea of how to act in a high society situation, and after making a complete and utter fool of herself, Fred was certain Reiko would run to the hills and never bother him again. It was pure genius. Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes and began to hum a cheerful tune.

The short drive to Marciano's was over nearly as soon as it began and Fred and Rieko soon found themselves standing outside one of the fanciest café's in the galaxy. It was relatively small, only seating around fifty customers inside and an additional twelve at outside tables, but the décor was made up of priceless artifacts, paintings and knickknacks from the far reaches of space. A single chair cost more than most people made in a year. Couple that with the fact that they had the top chefs on call to make whatever your heart desired, and you can see why it was a favorite amongst the wealthy.

Not that you could tell any of that from the outside, the place looked like your average middle-class café to most passerby's. The exterior of the building was made to resemble a typical coffee shop, complete with plain looking signs and cast-iron tables. If you overlooked the two burly bodyguards standing by the entrance, it would appear almost mundane.

Stepping out of the car, Fred held his hand out to Reiko. "Come along my dear, we're running a little behind schedule and I don't like to keep people waiting."

Nodding, Reiko took his hand and climbed out of the car as well. Straightening her clothes and hair, she watched as Fred tapped on the front window of the car. A few words were shared and then the car sped off as Fred made his way to her.

"What have I told you about fidgeting?" He asked, taking her hands in his and squeezing gently. "Just relax and be yourself. You'll do just fine."

Reiko nodded and allowed herself to be pulled along towards the café. When the bodyguards eyed her suspiciously, her head dropped in embarrassment.

"Relax you two, she's with me." Fred said with a wave of his hand. "Now if you don't mind I have a meeting I'm nearly late for and I'd very much like to be on my way."

"Right away Mister Luo." The guard on the right said as the other pulled open the door and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you." With Reiko's hand still clasped in his own, he headed inside the fancy café. Ignoring the hostess by the door, he spotted the man he was supposed to meet sitting in a booth on the opposite side of the building. Taking a deep breath, dealing with Smelly always made him irritable, Fred tugged Reiko along behind him as he moved between tables on his way to the back.

Before they'd even made it to the table, the young blonde haired man with tanned skin and a dazzling smile was on his feet. "Fred, darling, you've come at last!"

The black sequined shirt and white billowy pants he was wearing were far too gaudy in Fred's opinion, but then Scott Melvin always did enjoy being the center of attention. "Yes Sme…I mean, Scott." Refusing to take the man's hand, it generally led to more unwanted attention, Fred wrapped an arm around Reiko's waist and tucked her against his side. "I do hope you don't mind, but I've brought my fiancé along with me. She wants to learn all about my family's business before our wedding next month."

Fred wished he'd had the foresight to bring a camera along as the look on Scott's face was priceless. His eyes widened comically and his mouth gaped open like he was some sort of fish. He was tempted to laugh, but that would only make him look bad and he wasn't one to ruin his own reputation so needlessly. Deciding to give the other man time to fully process things and stop freaking out, Fred pulled out a chair for Reiko before taking a seat himself. He could hear the whispers flying around the room about his fiancé and smirked to himself. Things were working out exactly as he'd hoped.

After sitting down, Reiko looked over at the apparently shocked man and held out her hand politely. "My name is Reiko Ando, it's very nice to meet you Mister Melvin."

That snapped Scott out of his stupor and he smiled at the young woman as he took her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." He replied smoothly, all evidence of his earlier surprise gone. "I must say you're one very lucky woman, I've been trying to snag this guy for years but he always manages to get away. Tell me, how did the two of you meet?"

"It's silly really." Reiko replied with a small laugh. "I was a champion wrestler and the moment I saw him I fell in love."

Fred tuned out the conversation after that and mentally pat himself on the back. Everything had gone according to plan and from the looks of it he wouldn't be dealing with any unwanted advances from the man across from him anytime soon. Crossing his legs under the table, he sat back with a smile.

As the conversation continued without him, Fred couldn't help but be impressed with how Reiko was handling the whole situation. He'd expected her to be all klutzy and embarrassed, but that wasn't the case at all. She sat up straight, looked Smelly right in the eyes as she spoke with him and never once fidgeted. It was like she'd become a whole other person all of a sudden and the change was really rather amazing. If he didn't know any better he'd think she actually was from a high-class family.

"…and the wedding is set for the end of next month. It's going to be small, just close family and friends. Neither of us wanted a big fancy wedding, so we thought we'd save all that for the reception afterwards."

That caught Fred's attention and he tuned back into the conversation. He'd assumed she'd want an extravagant wedding so hearing her description of a small laid back one was a surprise. Not that it really mattered either way, it was all a lie after all, but to be honest that was exactly what he wanted for his actual wedding.

A clock chimed in the distance and Fred immediately checked his watch. "Oh my, look at the time. We really must be going now. It was wonderful seeing you again Scott, and tell your father I look forward to his next order." Holding out his hand, he smiled politely.

"What a shame, and here I was hoping to hear more about your whirlwind romance." Scott said with a sigh. "Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to catch up with you two later." Shaking Fred's hand, he turned and chastely kissed the back of Reiko's. "My dear, you are one truly lucky woman. Don't ever let this one get away."

"I won't." Reiko replied smiling. "And it was really nice meeting you."

"You as well." Scott watched the pair leave and shook his head. "Who would've thought that Fred Luo would be tamed by a woman. Oh well, there are plenty of other men in the sea." Eyeing a cute looking guy by the counter, he grinned. "And here is one now."

"Scott's a very nice man, I don't see what your problem is with him." Reiko said as the two of them exited the café and climbed into the awaiting car. Sliding over, she waited for Fred to take his seat before continuing. "So how was I? Did I do okay?"

"Better than I expected truthfully." Fred blurted out without thinking. "…but, there's always room for improvement." He added quickly before turning to speak with the driver. "Johnson, to the courthouse and step on it." As the car pulled away from the curb, he glanced over at Reiko out of the corner of his eye and noticed the bright smile that lit up her face. The last time he'd seen her that happy was when he'd made to deal to marry her if she won those five tournaments in a row.

Shaking his head, he reminded himself that it was only a business arrangement and he already had his heart set on Gene. A few weeks of pretend weren't going to change anything. Looking out the window, he focused on the passing buildings instead of the confusing thoughts floating around in his head.

o o o o o

The rest of the day went by without a hitch and by the time the two of them arrived back at his mansion, Fred was more than ready to collapse onto his bed and sleep. Helping Reiko out of the car, he'd done it so many times that day it'd become habit, he bid Johnson good night and headed to his room. Stopping at the hallway that led to Reiko's room, he nodded his head. "Henry will inform you of the schedule for the rest of the week. I'll see you in the morning." And without letting her speak, he disappeared down the hall.

"Good night." Reiko said softly before making her way to the room she'd been supplied with. When she opened the door she found all of her new clothes already hanging neatly in the closet and she ran her fingers over the fine garments slowly. Even knowing that nothing would come of this, she was glad she'd agreed to the deal. He was showing her a world she never would've seen otherwise, and a whole new side of himself as well. She'd always known Fred was smarter than he let on, but watching him during his business deals was something else. He was like a completely different person with a no nonsense attitude and a keen eye for detail. It's no wonder he was so successful.

Tossing her clothes on the floor, she'd deal with them later, she slid under her covers and closed her eyes with a smile. The next few weeks were going to be so much fun.

On the opposite side of the mansion, Fred was having similar thoughts of his own. He truly had expected her to fail miserably and then run off in embarrassment. What he hadn't planned on was her fitting into his world so well. Not only did she look the part now, but she was very good at acting the part as well. No one, not even his shadier business partners, had any idea that she wasn't precisely who she said she was.

Which of course meant that his plan had worked, but he was starting to think it may have worked a little too well. Not only was she playing the part superbly, but everyone truly believed they were in love and engaged. How was he supposed to send her on her way now? No one would believe a sudden break up over something trivial, and there was no way he'd create some scandal just to get rid of her. As he lay in bed staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but frown. This was supposed to be simple, but he was beginning to regret the decision he'd made. Sure it got Smelly off his back, but now he was going to have to deal with everyone else.

If that wasn't bad enough, his own feelings about the situation were becoming muddied as well. At first he couldn't stand her, but as the day progressed he'd found he actually didn't mind being in her company. She kept up with his somewhat heated discussions about politics and business, she appreciated art as much as he did, and she was absolutely adorable when she got embarrassed. He'd almost begun to think they were truly engaged, before squashing the ridiculous idea completely. It was merely a business deal, nothing more. Or so he kept telling himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Outlaw Star or anything affiliated with said show.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly and soon the couple found themselves surrounded by wealthy art lovers at the opening of the Zanzine Gallery. Mingling with the crowd, Reiko couldn't help but be amazed by the building as well as the pieces inside. She'd wanted to admire the exterior a little longer, but Fred had pulled her inside before she could get a really good look at the place. All she managed to catch was a fleeting glimpse of shimmering walls that looked like they were made of diamonds and a waterfall that fell over the entrance.<p>

Inside was a whole other world. There were pieces of art from all around the galaxy, unique and rare, that filled glass cases around the main hall. Paintings from famous artists lined the hall walls and greeted guests in the lobby, and there were even several large statues placed throughout the building. Combined with the fancily dressed people milling about, it made for one very impressive sight.

As far as Reiko was concerned though, the best part of the evening, other than being with the man of her dreams that is, was being able to wear the gown that he'd bought for her. She wasn't usually one for dresses, finding them too constricting, but the light blue satin gown that tied around her neck and flowed out at her feet was absolutely stunning and she loved the way it felt against her skin.

Grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, she looked over at her _fiancé_ and smiled softly. He was talking with the Mayor about, well, something, and was really getting into the conversation. His hands were moving back and forth as he attempted to explain whatever it was he was talking about and he looked completely in his element. Reiko was tempted to go join him, but changed her mind at the last second. She wasn't really his fiancé, and he'd made it clear that any and all contact was to only be initiated by him.

Shaking her head, she sighed. It had been way too easy to fall into this pretend life and she was finding it very difficult to keep herself from believing it was actually real. Every smile, every touch, no matter how fleeting, made her want to fall deeper into this lie she was living and she knew it was only going to get harder the longer they kept this up.

That was the moment she decided to end their little charade and go back to her old life. As much as she loved him, she couldn't bear to keep up the lie anymore. Her heart wouldn't allow it. Finishing her drink in one gulp, she set her glass down on a nearby table before walking over to stand next to Fred. Tonight was the last night; she was going to tell him as soon as they left the party.

Fred noticed Reiko's arrival and reached for her hand unconsciously. He saw the faraway look in her eyes and was about to ask what was going on when the Mayor introduced his wife and their two daughters. It would've been rude to walk away at that point so he grudgingly stayed rooted to his spot, but refused to release her hand before he could have a chance to talk to her.

Unfortunately, one conversation led to another and the gallery was closing by the time Fred was able to sneak away for a few minutes. Gently tugging Reiko along behind him, he made his way to the back room where the offices were and stepped inside. Turning to face her, he raised an eyebrow curiously. "So what has you so down this evening?" He asked. "You haven't been your usual lively self tonight at all."

Reiko glanced around the room, refusing to look him in the eyes and tugged at the material of her dress nervously. "N-nothing. I'm fine." She murmured.

"You're lying." Fred said bluntly. "Now tell me what's going on so I can fix it."

Biting her lip, she remained silent for several moments. "I can't do this anymore." She said finally. "I know I agreed to be you pretend fiancé for three more weeks, but I just can't. I'm very sorry." Pulling her hand out of his grasp, she spun on her heel and fled the room with tears forming in her eyes.

Stunned, it took Fred a couple of seconds to fully grasp what she'd just said, but when he did he took off after her. Spotting her rounding the corner, he bolted forward and grabbed her by the arm. One swift tug and she was right back in front of him only this time he refused to let her go, instead keeping his hands on her elbows. "Why? Have I done something to upset you? What's wrong?"

"It's not you." Reiko cried. "It's me. I thought I could keep on pretending, but I can't. It hurts too much. Now please let me go, I need to get away."

"No." Fred said firmly and Reiko's eyes snapped to his immediately. "You agreed to be my fiancé and that's exactly what you're going to do."

Narrowing her eyes, Reiko glared at him heatedly. "The hell I am. I already told you I won't lie anymore and you can't make me. Now let me go or I'll…"

Fred snorted. "You'll what, call security? They all work for me, as you well know. Besides, it really wouldn't do to have a scandal this early on in our engagement. You really should wait until at least our first year anniversary."

"Quit making fun of me!" Reiko snapped. "You know damn well that there won't be any anniversaries. You've made it abundantly clear you want nothing to do with me once this deal is over. Now why don't you do us both a favor and let me go. It's not like you want me here anyway."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." Fred said, wiping a tear from her cheek and smiling gently. "I've actually gotten use to you hanging around me all the time and I've grown rather fond of it to be honest. I was planning on asking you to stick around once your time was up, but it appears as though you've forced me to tell you about it much earlier than anticipated. Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped."

Blinking, Reiko's mouth fell open in shock and she pushed herself away from him. "W-wait, what?"

Fred shook his head exasperatedly. "Really now, and here I thought you had some brains in that pretty head of yours. I guess I was wrong if you can't even process a simple sentence." When she simply continued to stare at him in confusion, he couldn't help but laugh. "You just don't get it do you?" He asked more to himself than anyone else. "Alright, let me put this bluntly for you, so do try to pay attention. This past week has been very eye-opening for me, and I must admit I really never thought I'd say this, but I've come to enjoy spending time with you. In the beginning I loathed the idea, quite frankly I found you to be annoying and far too obsessed with me, but after spending some time with you my opinion has changed somewhat. I suppose you could say you've grown on me."

"So…um…what does that mean exactly?"

"It means, _dear_, that I would very much like it if you would stick around for awhile. And not because you're being paid to, but because you want to." Fred replied, holding out his hand and bowing slightly.

Taking the offered hand, Reiko grinned. "As your fiancé?" She joked.

"Don't push you luck." Fred said, returning the smile with one of his own. "But I don't think I'd say no to a date if you asked me."

"Now wait just a minute here, aren't you supposed to ask me out?" Reiko asked as the two began walking back out to join the crowd. "I mean that's how things usually go right, the man asks out the woman."

"Honey, we both know that I'm way more woman than you'll ever be." Fred said, placing his hands on his hips dramatically.

Reiko couldn't help it, she laughed, Fred joining in soon after. And for the next few minutes they leaned against the walls for support as they laughed until tears filled their eyes.

It took them nearly ten minutes to calm down enough that they were able to speak without breaking down again. Catching his breath, Fred looked over at Reiko and couldn't stop the smile that formed. He didn't love her, not really, but seeing her face flushed from laughter and a bright smile adorning her lips, there was no doubt in his mind that some day he just might. Until then, he was planning on enjoying every chance he got getting to know her better.


End file.
